Hielo profundo
by Aly Zama
Summary: August Katsuki-Nikiforov es la estrella del equipo ruso de Hokey y actual campeón mundial, pero a diferencia de ellos es malhumorado, orgulloso y engreído, aunque en el fondo es amable y amigable. Aunque su mundo dará un giro cuando aparezcan su tio Yuri, Otabek y... su hija a quien August odia con todo su ser pero entre todo eso, sus padres tratan de averiguar la razón tras eso.


**¡Hello!**

 **De nueva cuenta presto mi cuenta para subir un nuevo fic, esta vez de mi querida amiga MarianaGon.**

 **En fin...**

 **Espero les gusté:**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Omegaverse, yaoi, fluf... mucho más :v**

 **Yuri on Ice! no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a Mappa y anexos**

 **Hielo profundo.**

 **Capitulo 01.- El primer hijo**

 **Ceño fruncido, mirada profunda, cuerpo tensado...**

Así se encontraba cierto hombre mientras se movía sobre la pista de hielo, mientras dejaba que sus pies lo guiaran como si tuviesen voluntad propia.

Odiaba que la gente (mayoritariamente sus fans) lo acosaran cuando trataba de entrenar solo y más aun cuando se acercaban la competencia más importante del año.

Sus compañeros confiaban en él, él confiaba en él, pero como odiaba que lo distrajesen cuando quería entrenar solo. Él era la estrella del equipo, el gran anotador, el maravilloso e inalcanzable astro del hockey sobre hielo, el as del equipo nacional de hokey de Rusia...

Los murmullos y flashes aumentaron sobre él, los y las omegas jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) comenzaban a "emocionarse" más de lo normal y eso lo irritaba aun más, pero... no podía gritarles, ni pedirles que se fueran y que lo dejaran solo, no, eso sería "mala publicidad" le había dicho (para no decir amenazado) su "querida" y "amable" manager.

¿Cuando entendería la gente que él no era tan amable como su "madre" o tan sociable como como su "padre"? Jamás... ya habia perdido las esperanzas (y de eso ya hace muchos años)

Una vena palpitaba peligrosamente sobre su ceja derecha, quería gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, pero eso solo haría que sus fans "enloquecieran" por alguna razón, parecía que esos omegas les encantaba verlo o hacerlo enojar.

Le decían "el macho gruñón más sexi y cogible del mundo"

 **\- ¿Qué rayos les pasa a esas mujeres y hombres? -** Se preguntó la primera vez que vió ese encabezado en una muy famosa revista del "corazón" de circulación internacional.

Eso solo dio paso a burlas de sus compañeros y peor (mucho peor para él) fue que su "madre" llorara por días alegando que "su pequeño bebé" había crecido y por otro lado su "padre" reía feliz y muy (demasiado) orgulloso que su hijo fuera todo un "digno" miembro de su familia.

Amaba a sus padres y a su hermana (esto jamás se lo diría en voz alta por que ella moriría de felicidad) pero solían ser muy irritantes.

Siempre se preguntó por que el era "diferente" a ellos, él era gruñón, enojon, un tanto (muy) arrogante con sus rivales (aquellos que solían darse aires de grandeza) y sobretodo le encantaba hacer pedazos a sus contrincantes (solo aquellos que lo merecían).

Una vez lo pregunto a su tío Phichit, y este sonriente (y emocionado) le contestó:

 _\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Tu "padre" es muy posesivo y ya lo sabes, su sentido de la competitividad es enorme y se emocionaba cada vez que ganaba, aunque siempre lo ocultó muy bien, y tu "madre" tu madre da mucho miedo cuando se enoja, no tienes idea de cuan miedo daba cuando estaba encinta de ti, tu padre juró por sus medallas que jamás lo haría o provocaría que se enojara con él o con alguien de la familia._

Al principió no creyó lo que su tío le había dicho, pero para no quedarse con la duda, buscó los vídeos de las competencias de su "padre", si bien era cierto que las había visto decenas de veces, pero ahora lo haría para confirmar lo que le había dicho su tío.

Y vaya sorpresa se llevó, era cierto, totalmente cierto.

Su padre ocultaba la arrogancia y la orgullosa felicidad cada vez que ganaba.

Siguiendo buscando más entre los cajones de los vídeos de su "padre" encontró un dvd que tenia descrito "Demonio", extrañado por la etiqueta, el chico lo puso en el reproductor y tomando el control dio click en el botón de "play"

Casi pega un salto cuando vio a su "amorosa y amable madre" con una cara de demonio mientras observaba a su "padre". Aparentaba tener uno seis o siete meses de embarazo, su "padre" Chris y Phichit se encontraba sentados al estilo japones en el tatami de la sala. Ninguno hablaba solo miraban hacia el suelo. De fondo se podían escuchar las risas contenidas de quien parecía ser su tía Marí.

 _-Escúchenme bien trio de idiotas, cuando les dije que no quería que me vigilaran ¡Es porque no quiero que me vigilen! ¡Estoy encinta más no discapacitado! ¡Odio sentirme inútil!-_

 _-Pero..._ \- su padre intento persuadir a su madre pero, este solo le lanzó una mirada cargada de furia.

 _-Si me enteró que de nuevo me vigilan... le enterraré mis patines por el trasero ¿Entendieron?-_ preguntó dando una patada al suelo.

Los tres hombres asintieron y la grabación acabó.

Rió un poco al recordar eso, aunque su mal humor no disminuiría ni un poco

 **\- ¡Por favor al publico en general, abandonen el recinto, en un momento le daremos mantenimiento a las instalaciones, por favor caminen con cuidado!- les ordenó una voz que salía desde los alto parlantes de la pista.**

-Tch... ya era hora que apareciera- se dijo para si mismo, mientras se quitaba la sudadera.

Para fortuna de él y mala suerte de sus fans que habían abandonado el recinto, el chico mostró su cuerpo en todo su resplandor.

Alto, unos 1.90 metros de altura, piel blanca bronceada, cabello negro un poco corto de los lados y un tanto largo de la parte de arriba, ojos azules rasgados, cuerpo fuerte, con músculos bien definidos haciendo que sus piernas y brazos se mostraran sumamente contorneados.

En una palabra, ese chico era hermoso alfa. Tenía 18 años y vivía solo (para desgracia de sus padres)

Así era el fisico de August Katsuki-Nikiforov, el primogénito de Victor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri. Su nombre había sido escogido por Victor ya que Au era el símbolo del oro y para él, August era el más grande trofeo que Yuuri le había dado, su gran "oro" y como también August significaba excelencia y perfección, Yuuri no podía darle algo mejor que una familia, y August era el que encabezaría su familia perfecta.

-Que ridículo- dijo cuando su padre le contó eso cuando tenia ocho años, pero sintiendo curiosidad por saber más sobre su nombre, investigó en internet y se enteró que su nombre era dado a los emperadores romanos, algo que le inflamó el orgullo, tal vez eso había detonado su sentido de competencia y al mismo tiempo había cimentado su confianza.

-Hey mocoso ¿Vas a entrenar o te vas a irte? Ya es tarde- le preguntó la manager acercándose a él.

La mujer era alta, 1.80, morena cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Cuerpo atlético pero de mal carácter. De unos 30 años y de mirada escrutadora.

-Tch, ya entrene lo suficiente, pero pude haber hecho más si no hubieran llegado esos omegas.

\- Deja de quejarte que ellas son las que compran boletos, por ellas los partidos siempre están con cupo total.

\- Lo sé, por eso no las corrí- contestó el pelinegro dirigiéndose al final de la pista- Me iré, mis padres me pidieron que fuera a cenar con ellos, dijeron que tienen una noticia que dar- dijo mientras se quitaba los patines.

\- Bien, así podre pasar tiempo con mi hija antes de que venga su padre.

\- ¿Cuando aceptaras casarte con él?

La mujer se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado.

\- Metete en tus asuntos mocoso.

August rodó los ojos y se levantó del banquillo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba su maleta.

\- Los chicos dijeron que practicaríamos a partir de las ocho de la mañana.

\- Si, ya me avisaron, ve a descansar mocoso, que este año la competencia no será nada fácil- le advirtió la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Caminando rumbo a la casa de sus padres, August pretendía despejar su mente. Caminar siempre le ofrecía la oportunidad de relajarse y ese momento era perfecto. Nevaba en las calles de San petersburgo y la gente evitaba caminar en tan mal clima. Pero para él era perfecto, así evitaba que algún fan saliera de la nada y lo acosara.

Estaba tan relajado que apenas y se dio cuenta que había llegado a la casa de sus padres.

\- ¿Alguien en casa? ¿Padre, papá? ¿Hanan?- llamó August entrando a la casa pero al ver que nadie contestaba decidió ir a la cocina, tal vez ahí estaría su "madre" cocinando, ya que se podía percibir el olor a currí recién hecho.

Miró en cada rincón de la cocina y no había rastros de nadie.

\- Tch, deben de haber ido por Hanan- susurró caminando hacia el que solia ser su cuarto.

La casa era grande, cinco cuartos, tres baños y medio, cocina, sala y comedor, y un amplio garage donde su "padre" guardaba sus coches.

Sonrió de lado al pasar por la estantería de la sala donde sus padres exhibían sus medallas y trofeos de patinajes, y aun lado estaban los mismos de su hermana de Ballet y unos cuantos de él de Hokey.

-"Una familia de campeones"- solían decir los medios de comunicación y la gente.

A paso lento se dirigió a su cuarto, pero al llegar a la segunda planta escuchó el sonido de un par de objetos caerse desde el ático de la casa.

\- ¿?- su ceja derecha se frunció y con cuidado bajó el cordón de la escalera para poder subir -¿Quien e...? ¡Agh! ¡Echenme cloro!- gritó mientras se tapaba los ojos tras ver a sus padres casi devorándose sobre una caja, Victor tenía casi acostado a Yuuri sobre el cuadro café de papel duro.

\- ¡¿Ah? ¡¿August?! ¡Hijo, que bueno que viniste!- gritó Victor feliz de ver a su retoño.

\- Que asquerosos son, dejen de darse amor en publico- se quejó el chico tratando de calmarse.

\- Estamos en el ático, Agust, así que si no hubieras venido no hubieras visto esto- se burló Victor divertido por la actitud de su hijo.

\- ¡Victor!- lo regañó Yuuri mientras se acomodaba la ropa- Hijo, que bien que llegaste, pensé que no vendrías.

\- Papá, me dijiste que era algo importante, así que vine.

\- ¡Ves! ¡Te dije que solo a ti te haría caso!- lloriqueó Victor sintiéndose desplazado.

\- Tch, tu siempre me llamas por tonterías ¡Por eso mismo me compré mi propio departamento!

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡August no me quiere!- dramatizó Victor arrojándose a los brazos de su esposo.

El japones solo suspiró, ya era costumbre ver a Vitor de ese modo desde que August se había marchado de casa (hace solo cuatro meses)

-¡Mamá, papá!- un gritó femenino hizo que los cuatro mirarán hacia la escalera sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-August, toma esa caja, Victor tu aquella, yo me llevaré esta ¡Hanan, no subas, ya bajamos!

\- ¡Ya llegaron!- gritó la chica con un gran toque de alegría.

\- ¡Wow, pensé que llegarían más tarde!- dijo Victor asombrado mientras tomaba la mano de Yuuri para evitar que se cayera.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, el japones, les indicó a los otros dos que dejaran las cajas a un lado del cuarto de huéspedes.

\- ¿Quienes llega...?- August se quedó a media pregunta cuando al bajar hacia la planta baja vio a una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo-

-¡Tio Yuri!- gritó emocionado casi corriendo a recibir al rubio.

\- ¡August!- sonrió el ojiverde dándole un gran abrazo.

\- ¡Tio Otabeck! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó emocionado el pelinegro pero antes de seguir interrogándolos su sonrisa se desvaneció -Illenka...- gruñó el nombre de la hija de Yuri y Otabek en voz baja.

\- ¡Hola, idiota!- saludó una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes y piel tan blanca como la nieve, unos quince o dieciséis años, y de 1.60 de altura.

\- Ni se les ocurra empezar a pelear- sentenció una pequeña versión de Victor pero solo que con lentes.

\- Tranquilos, bueno, August, la noticia es que Yuri, Otabek e Illenka vivirán un tiempo en San Petersburgo ya que este año será aquí el mundial de patinaje- confesó Yuuri mientras August se fruncía el ceño a cada segundo.

Si normalmente el primogénito Katsuki-Nikiforov era malhumorado y explosivo, ahora sería mucho peor.

 **...**

 **MarianaGon: Este es el prologo del fic, básicamente quiero explicar como serían los hijos de nuestras OTP´s ya de adultos y también me absorbí en la idea de querer crear al hijo de Victor y Yuuri que fuera un poco diferente de ellos. En los próximos capítulos mostraré como son la hija de Victor y Yuuri y la hija de Yuri y Otabek.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.**

 **Besitos a todos**


End file.
